personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Playsonic2/Image templates for categories and licensing
Yesterday I have been editing hundreds of images (with the help of Helloclaire) to fix the Images (0) problem (images not properly categorized) and, in order to accomplish it, I have changed the way we used to categorize images with new templates. This blog post is a basic explanation on how to correctly use the templates when uploading a new file (with some examples). I don't expect everyone to follow this post because it's a hard thing to get used to the system by itself when you first get in a wiki, and it's ok if someone doesn't use these things, I'll be patrolling images anyway — but I'll appreaciate if some of you do it the right way. Please note that these instructions are meant to be used while uploading via . Category templates When you get to ' ', you'll see three text boxes - for the categories, we'll use the Summary one. Characters First you need to put the characters that appear in the picture, and that's done with the code (where character is the name of who appear in the photo). For example, if it's a photo of Finch only, you type . Not all characters appear in the template with a simple name like Finch: only main and recurring characters can be written with their first name or surname. Like or . If you're uploading an image with the POI of an episode, or perhaps other character, you'll have to type their name and surname. For example, if it's an image of Caleb Phipps, you don't type "Caleb" or "Phipps", you type . Now, if there are more characters in the same image, we can add them. For example, in the image here on the right, we can see both Harold and Root. In that case, we type . We can use that code up to five characters (for example, ). If you're in the very particular case of more than 5 important characters, then use the template a second time and add the remaining ones. Episode Now, let's go with episodes, though if you understand what I explained above, this is much easier. This works the same way as with characters, but we use another template. For example, if we're uploading the same image I put above as an example, we know it's from episode "Bad Code". We can either type or directly , both of them work. The right thing is to add this code right below the character template, so that it'll look like this: Other cases Flashbacks In order to have a special category for flashback images (which looks pretty awesome), there is another template, . Add it right below the episode template and it will do the job. Cast and crew Now, if the image you're uploading is someone from the cast or from the crew (probably for their articles), instead of doing everything I wrote above, you just use the templates or , one for each case. Licensing About licensing, this is just a reminder that it's important to select an appropiate license to the image you're uploading. You'll see a list of options while uploading via . I added two extra templates: screenshot or promotional image, and I believe there isn't much to explain, select "screenshot" in the dropdown menu if you made a screenshot, or select "promotional picture" if it's a photo published to promote an upcoming episode, or upcoming season, cast portraits... ---- All the templates used here add categories to the images, so there is no need to add manual categories or do extra things. It's as simple as that. If you have any questions, please ask me in my message wall or with comments below. Thank you for taking your time to read this, let's hope this will help organize our beautiful images. Category:Blog posts